Bound By Blood
by Elerick
Summary: ChronaxRagnarok, In the battle to bring Chrona back, she becomes seperated from Ragnarok. Now with his own human form they both have to deal with new freedom and loss, as well as unfimilar feelings. M for later chapters. slight SxM and KxC
1. How to deal with being apart

This is the product of my creation od Bishie Ragnarok on mel-the-shadow-lover., go check it out, he's pretty cool looking if I do say so myself This has lots of drama and eventualy Chrona x Rags X3 but nothing serious for a chapter or two

--

Maka couldn't stop shaking, it had been hours and the shudders still wrapped her form.

How could this had happened? After she had tried so hard to protect Chrona from the horrid world that seemed determined to have its way with her and throw her away. After all that work to find her she had failed, failed so miserably, she wondered if she would survive this pain.

A familiar hand rested itself on her shoulder in reassurance. She knew what her partner would say, it wasn't her fault, she wasn't the one who had turned the poor child into that monster of a weapon. She couldn't stand the memory, her usual pale blue, sad eyes were such a lifeless, blood thirsty gray, but she had been crying, black tears of blood. The pain of fighting her friends must have been terrible… and it was no less then her own.

"You had no other choice Maka… stop beating yourself up. I'm sure she's going to be fine."

How could she be fine? Reason wouldn't work, Chrona had been too twisted into

Arachne's perfect weapon, madness had taken all sense she had. The battle had come down to life or death, all her power had gone into their last attack, Demon hunter. Before she passed out on the field she saw her friend's body in the shadows… torn into two pieces. How could anyone be fine after that?

The creak of the door was the only thing that could break her thoughts. Wiping away her tears she looked up to see Professor Stein lighting a cigarette in the hallway, he seemed drained off all energy. Silence lingered in the school hallways until she felt like she would choke on it.

"Professor…?"

He let out a sigh, the smoke of his cigarette winding in the shape of a skull before fading into the air. "Chrona… physically she'll recover…"

Maka felt as if twin ton weights had been lifted from her shoulders, and yet still she fell limp into the arms of her partner. Soul held her tight as soft tears of relief flowed down her cheeks. The boy-scythe spoke when she could not.

"What do you mean 'physically'? Is all this going to affect her brain?"

He shook his head, "Mentally she should be as stable, as stable as she was before anywat… but…"

"B-but what?" Maka sniffed as she looked up. "Is there a problem?"

Strangely, or perhaps not that strange, the Professor laughed to himself. "I don't know if you'd call it a problem but if it is it's a highly unique one."

Before the boy could even question the riddles he was speaking in Maka flew from his grasp to her feet. She entered the medical office, unwilling to wait for the explanation. Two beds lay in the small room, one empty and mussed, the other holding a thing figure. It was Chrona, she seemed in one piece and by all appearances breathing, but there was someone else, perched in a chair over her. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, sharp, silver eyes sending unspoken signal that she was not to go near the sleeping girl from under loose strands of midnight black hair.

Despite her concern Maka froze in her tracts. She had never seen this boy before in her life and yet… there was something hauntingly familiar about him. He was dressed entirely in black, a zipped up shirt and pair of pants that fit tightly around his rather sculpted body, which was made all the more threatening by the white scar in the shape of an X on his face and the spiked bands around his limbs. He paid her little concern before turning back to Chrona, watching her silently as she slept.

"Ah, I see he's awake already." Stein flicked his cigarette in the near by trashcan and buried his hands in his pockets. "It seems, when Chrona and Ragnarok were forced together as one being with one soul and mind, they became terribly unstable, even more then usual. I believe it was your attack, Maka, that ended the battle, yes? It seems in such a state a weapon and master were…"

"Wait…" Soul walked in, head cocked to the side, "Are you telling me that guy is Ragnarok?"

"Well it seems one of you three actually isn't an idiot." The black clad figure looked over his shoulder at them, a taunting smirk showing off his pointed teeth, his voice was deeper then it had been, though it still annoying. "I thought the she-pig would never get it, here I thought she was smart."

Soul had to dig his feet into the ground to hold back the female technician. "Come over here and say that you-"

"Now now," Stein pet the girl on the head, leaving her to fume. "I'm sure he's just getting over the trauma of what's happened. He recovered quickly, most likely because he didn't have a solid body to take damage during the fight… however Chrona…"

"Chrona is still sleeping…" Ragnarok stated blankly as he stared at his sleeping partner, his arms resting on the back of the chair he had sat down on backwards. As the others walked over he growled lowly in the back of his throat. Maka and Soul hesitated but the Professor paid it no mind as he leaned over the sleeping girl.

"When's she waking up, Doc?" he huffed.

"I honestly don't know." He pressed a stethoscope to her chest, at which the low growl was joined by the sound of grinding teeth until he pulled away. "She was unstable for a while but she seems to be fine now… still I have no idea if she will wake up today or if she's gone into some coma and may never wake up. The only thing we can do is observe her." He glanced at the angry weapon watching his every move and gave him a smile, "Though I suppose you have that already taken care of. I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

The boy huffed, "I'm not answering any questions until Chrona wakes up."

The professor nodded, still smiling. "That's your choice. I'm in no hurry." Standing up he gave the children a wave. "I have to go report this to Shinigami-sama, I'll be back later."

Maka wasn't paying attention, she was too busy having a staring contest with Ragnarok. The seemingly older boy was glaring holes in her with each step she took towards the sleeping technician but she would not step down. Without a word she knelt down, watching the slow rise and fall of her shallow chest. She was alive and well, but would she ever wake up… tears welled in her eyes, the poor child didn't deserve to go through all this.

"W… what if she never opens her eyes…" again she felt the reassuring hand of her partner's, wrapping around her own. He smiled at her and she returned it, even through the tears. Chrona needed reassurance too, she needed to know the people who cared about her were there. She reached down to take hold of the motionless hand that rested on top of the sheets.

"Hey!" Ragnarok's voice broke the silence of the room, making the other occupants jump. "Don't touch her…"

"What do you care!" she challenged back, even through he didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Ugly girl…" Soul held Maka back by her arm. "Has Chrona always been this small?"

"I see this situation has done nothing to improve your personality." She huffed before wrenching away from her partner. "But yes, does that make a difference?"

He just hummed to himself and continued to stare at the sleeping form. There was something shining in his silver eyes that she couldn't place but oddly it made her feel more at ease. Soul's voice was low when he whispered to her. "I think we should leave them be for a while."

"What? Why? So he can hurt her?"

Glancing back to the black clad man for a moment he only seemed to strengthen his will. "Its alright, he's her partner, they'll be fine."

"Fine… but I had better know the moment she wakes up."

"She'll wake up when I want her to." He stated blankly, as if it were a simple fact.

Though she didn't like it, Maka nodded, watching the black weapon like a hawk as they walked to the door, leaving the partners in silence.

Ragnarok huffed at the image before him, he didn't remember her looking this frail and helpless before… "You stupid little bitch, you almost got yourself killed this time…" he reached out a hand, it hovered over her face in hesitance for a moment before he brushed some of the loose, lavender strands from her face. It was quiet in the room for a moment until he pinched her nose shut. "Where the hell do you think that would have left me, idiot.?"

Chrona's sleep was interrupted when she violently gasped for air, shooting up from the bed and coughing, franticly inhaling. It took her a moment of steady breathing and blinking before she entered the world of the conscious. Her pale blue eyes looked around the white room for a moment before she focused in on the figure beside her. Again the room was painfully silent as the pair stared at each other, he watched a hundred thoughts pass through her mind but when she finally spoke…

"… We're apart now…?"

A smile tugged at the back of his lips, she didn't even ask who he was, she already knew, or how this had happened, it didn't matter…

"Seems so…" was all he responded with.

She stared at him, he watched as tears formed along the rims of her eyes and bring her legs to her chest, where she crumble into sobs. All he did was watch, faintly he wished he were the kind of man who could offer comfort but it was pointless.

The sun looked in on their situation as it set and felt no urge to laugh.


	2. How to deal with partners

Chrona x Ragnarok 2

--

"What is you name?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Stein sighed and flopped on the back of his chair, which, because of his position, was at his chest. He knew Ragnarok would refuse to give out any information easily but the chance of learning more about the demon weapon was worth the whining of a stubborn teenager.

"Just answer the question, if you please." He commented with a smile.

The black clad boy leaned back on his own chair with a huff, his large arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. "Where's Chrona?"

"She's just waiting outside. The sooner this is done, the sooner you'll get back to her."

His silver eyes were sharp for a few moments longer, then he growled lowly in defeat. "Its Ragnarok…"

The Professor chuckled to himself, "My, you're eager to see her again, aren't you?"

"I said my name is Ragnarok!" he hissed, "Next question."

Smiling he flipped through the pages, "No last name?"

"Should I have one?" he scoffed.

"Hm, you don't remember anything about your life before you were melted down into the black blood?"

The boy cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean before?"

Odd, surly he must have had some form of existence before, he had a body after all… but if he didn't know there was no use questioning him. Ah, how the curiosity was going to eat him up about this later.

"Have you experienced any odd side affects since this transformation of yours has taken place?"

"I have to go to the bathroom all the time, that's annoying."

"This is the first time you've ever been in a human form yes? I imagine there are many new things you are going to now have to put up with. Why, just wait until your testosterone kicks in."

"What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, how is Chrona dealing with this by the way?" the Professor could tell by the sudden loss of his hateful glare to stare out the window that he had hit a spot in the boy.

"She's… sad that we're apart, but she's always been that way, whiny little…"

"Are you unhappy too, with the situation as it is?" This was interesting, the psychology of two souls that had lived their lives together suddenly torn asunder. He would enjoy keeping an eye on these two from now on.

But the boy wasn't about to release anything interesting, "Its not like I care…" he was quite for a moment, until he leaned in, "Hey screw head, does our being apart mean… she could… bleed to death?"

Stein was surprised at such a question, especially with his harsh demeanor. "Yes, I suppose that's quiet a problem isn't it? You won't be there to harden her veins and heal her wounds. Are you worried about her?"

He shrugged the comment away with more force then necessary, "She's my partner and she was already next to useless, I can't have her dieing on me after foul hit."

Leaning back, Stein brought a hand to his chin in thought, "You do realize that now you could join with a new partner, don't you."

Something in that sentence had apparently sent the Professor flying over to the boy's bad side. He suddenly took to his feet, tossing the chair across the room to where it made a dent in the wall. Stein just stared on with a curious cock of his head. "You're ready to leave, I take it?"

--

"Chrona, hey. Wake up sleepy head."

With a small whimper the tuff of lavender rose from its nestled bed between clutched legs. Chrona blinked away her daze to focus in on one of her few friends.

"Mm, g-good morning Maka." She attempted for force a smile but it didn't turn away the young technician. She promptly sat down next to her with a look of concern.

"Have you been sleeping? You have shadows under your eyes."

"I-I'm fine… I'm having some trouble…" she didn't want to admit it was because Ragnarok was gone, it had been three days and she didn't know how much longer she could stay up.

"… You've been taking this separation rather hard, haven't you?" she placed a hand of concern on her thin shoulder. The contact did make her feel better but only so much. "I would think you'd be happy?"

Happy? She'd never felt emptier in her life. "Whys that?"

"You're free now. You don't have to put with Ragnarok any more, no more abuse, teasing, cursing or telling you what to do."

She sighed in the back of her mind, no one was going to be able to understand this. She and Ragnarok had been together since before she could remember, it was as if she had lost a limb. More importantly he had given her direction in her life, if it had been rather harsh… how was she supposed to know what to do now?

Maka sensed her depression but this was one of the few times she had no idea how to cheer her up. "T-think about it, you could even get yourself a new partner."

The words stuck her like an arrow. A new partner? Who would take her? Ragnarok was right, she was just a whiny, useless bitch… what if he left her? She'd be alone in the world all over again. Suddenly the air felt cold in her throat. Why was all this happening?

The quiet was interrupted when a door went flying across the hallway, slamming into the opposite wall before spinning to the floor. The girls watched the wreckage before Ragnarok came storming out, needless to say, neither of them weren't entirely surprised. Maka watched the boy look around angrily for a moment or two before his eyes met his technician's. They stared at each other for a moment, the blond wondered what could possibly be going through their minds, the look was so deep. But then they both averted their gaze at the same time, and she was left confused.

"I didn't know that door offended you so, I would have done something about it." Stein stepped out after him and gave a little wave to Chrona. " Ah, you've found your lost damsel. I see you're growing in to a nice young women, you're looking more like your mother every day."

The girl's face turned a shade of pink similar to her hair and her partner only growled.

"Now that I have you two together." The professor pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and popped one into his mouth. "I'd like to run a little experiment."

Ragnarok shifted a bit towards his partner, "Pervert…"

He laughed as he lit up, "No, no, nothing like that. Have you tried going into weapon form since this whole incident began?"

"No." Chrona stood up to stand beside her partner, or rather cowered behind him.

"Lets give it a try why don't we?"

Ragnarok huffed, "I don't see what anything would change but alright…"

In a flash of violet light his body easily transformed into a cloud of black until it sharpened into the familiar black blade and fell back towards the ground. Chrona caught it without effort and flipped it casually in her hand.

Stein nodded, everything seemed fine, at least until she held the hilt tight. The blade shivered for a moment, then melted into black liquid and spilled between her fingers to the floor. Every one stared at the mess until it solidified back into the black clad boy, he rubbed the back of his neck in pain from the sudden drop.

"Jeez, what the hell…" his words were caught in his throat when he saw the shaking hand of his partner. He followed it up to her face, bale blue eyes were shivering as tears began to poor down her cheeks. With a choked sob she clutched her arms and ran down the hall, the frantic and awkward clack of her shoes echoing even after she was out of site. Ragnarok watched her go, resting his arms on his knees and letting off a tired sigh.

"Poor thing," Maka looked on in concern, "I haven't seen her cry in a long time. I'd better-"

"I'll take care of her." The boy shouted indignantly before she could finish, getting to his feet. "She's my partner."

She stomped her foot against the ground, "Are you kidding me, you're only going to make it worse!"

"I've known her a lot longer then you have, she-pig!" Their glaring faces were now inches away from each other, the tension seemed to be electrocuting the entire room.

"And all the time you've known her you've been absolutely terrible to her! She needs comfort right now."

With a huff he crossed his arms, "I can be comforting."

"Yeah right!"

"Alright, alright." Stein had to physically step between them to get any attention. "No offense, but I think the boy is right."

That gave a boost to his ego, he stuck his tongue out at the young technician from behind the professor's back, she couldn't rightly respond to something so immature, at least until Stein turned the other way.

"You can't suggest that he's qualified for this situation?"

"Hardly, but this is a problem between technician and weapon, would you want someone else dealing with problems between you and Soul?"

Her gaze fell to the ground, "I… suppose not."

"Exactly," Ragnarok started down the hallway, giving them both a less then polite gesture as he left. "Thanks screw shit, maybe next time ugly girl."

Maka huffed, setting her hands on her hips, "Having a whole new body has done nothing to improve that personality of his."

"I don't know about that…" Maka gave the professor a questioning look as he took as he took a deep breath from his cigarette. "When I was questioning him, he asked me if this new arrangement between them meant that Chrona could bleed to death now… I believe he's worried about her, and this over protective growling of his is perhaps is his strange attempt to keep her safe…. Or perhaps he's jealous of you."

"Of me? Why?"

"You were always Chrona's friend by her own choice, they were partners because they had no other choice. When I mentioned getting a new partner he reacted badly so he knows now he might loose her all together."

Suddenly Maka felt a wave of guilt, she hadn't thought of his place in all this, though who in their right mind would? Still, she would have to remember from now on that he was a human being, at least in a physical sense… But the thought that he actually had feelings would take some time to digest.

--

In the dungeon like recesses that were the Shibusen guest rooms, the only sound was a low muffled sobbing. Chrona clutched the all too familiar pillow to her chest, the only thing that ever brought her comfort in these times. She'd never felt so alone in the world, no random insult ringing in her ears, or swift smack to the back of the head. More then that she had lost the only companion she had known for most of her life, like a brother but more then that...

She often wondered if any of this pain was his as well. He was probably happy, no, ecstatic, to have this new freedom. What would be a better gift then finally being rid of the one he apparently hated so much? Honestly, she should be happy for him, he could finally have a life of his own, and so could she… but that wasn't the case. She sighed, hugging one of the bed's pillows to her chest, life was so confusing already, and she no longer had him shoving her in the right direction.

She hiccuped a sob, he wasn't even here to yell at her for crying like a pansy.

The silence of the night was shattered when the wooden door of her room suddenly swung open. She shot up at first, but there was some relief to see that it was her partner who had apparently felt it necessary to kick open the unlocked door.

She looked up from her pillow, her teary eyes meeting his own, it was interesting to actually see emotions on his face, even though they were always the same look of annoyance. He plopped down on the bed beside her without a word, even though he hadn't been in the room since they had given him the one next door, he seemed perfectly comfortable. His steel colored eyes made her shrink back a bit.

"Stop crying, it bugs me…" was all he said.

With a small sniff, she nodded, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever…"

There was an awkward silence, she wasn't sure who was supposed to say something, or what to say for that matter. It was Ragnarok who finally broke it, though he turned away as soon as he spoke.

"Look, what happened today is probably just because of all that's happened. This shit is going to screw us up for a while but-"

"Are you going to get a new partner?!"

He gave her a sideways glance, it was understandable, she wasn't even sure why she had shouted it out all at once. The pain tugging at her chest was just too unbearable.

"Why would I do that?" he huffed, looking away as if offended, "You want to get rid of me already, is that it?"

"N-no! I… I thought since… you don't like me you'd-"

"You think I don't like you?"

She paused, blinking curiously, "…yes?"

With a deep growl he snatched her around the neck and pulled her squeaking and squirming into his lap before pushing his fist down hard on her head. "You're an idiot, you know that! You're right, I don't like you, I hate you, but do you think after all these years of saving your bony little ass I'm just going to let you run off and get yourself killed? Yeah right!"

After making some incoherent noises in his grip he let her go but not before clapping a hand on either side of his face to make sure she couldn't look away. "And if you replace me with someone I swear I'll never speak to you again, you'll have to fight for yourself, got that? No more crying to me."

"Your hands are soft."

His glare of dominance became a blank stare, "…what?"

"You're hands," she held them with her own, "They're softer then they were before, I wondered why that noogie didn't hurt as badly as it usually did…"

He pulled away as if she had suddenly been lit aflame, "I'm not soft!" growling he rubbed his hands, though he couldn't really tell any difference, he never had many senses when he was just a weapon in the first place. There was no way to compare.

Chrona watched him grumbling and huffing to himself and found herself smiling. "…I don't think I could ever find a replacement for you Ragnarok…"

Glancing over his shoulder he smiled as well, though it was much more smug then her own, "And I suppose I could never really get rid of you, could I?" He held out a hand, still oddly stripped with black, and she took it, her own almost encased in the much larger fingers. In a flash of violet he dissolved into black liquid until he spun into the form of a long sword. He felt sturdier in hands this time, perhaps even more then before. She swung its weight effortlessly until she let the flat of the blade rest on her forehead and smiled when she saw the reflection of her partner staring back.

It was in that moment she felt, for the first time since she had first come here, that everything was going to be alright. In another flash he was back to his human form, his forehead pressed against her own. Of course when he realized this he shot away quickly with a few aggravated noises to hide his embarrassment.

She couldn't help but feel a small wave of disappointment wash over her when his pressense was lost. For a moment it had felt like old times, he was with her and her blood was stirring with a life of its own. She almost sighed, being together like that was nice, why did their contact have to be so violent?

"You've been having a tough time sleeping, haven't you?"

She looked up at him, curious as to why he would be concerned. "Y-yes, it's hard to sleep alone..."

He noticed the look in her eyes and quickly broke their gaze, staring angrily at the wall, "Don't get all stray eyed on me, its not like I'm worried about you. If you can't sleep you won't be able to fight, thats all. Now do you want me to stay over here a few days or not?"

Her jaw almost dropped, "Y-you'd do that for me?"

Obviously he wasn't enjoying her shock. "Look, its no big deal, just until you get used to sleeping alone. Now am I saying or not?"

She nodded silently in response and he just growled and picked up the sheets, "Then move your ass and make some room." Hopping over she did as he said. When he climbed in an got comfortable but chose to turn away from her while he slept, she did the same. Still their backs were pressed together and the slow rise and fall of his breathing was more comfort then anything else. As she drifted off herself she smiled as she heard a faint snoring from his direction.


	3. How to deal with sharing

Chrona x Ragnarok 3

Chrona x Ragnarok 3

--

The soft clack of Chrona's shoes echoed off the stone of the Shibusen court yard, each echoed by a small explosion right on her heels. Death the Kid stood only a few yards away, taking careful aim at his moving target until it finally came to a stop. Making a smooth turn, skidding over the concrete as she did, Chrona changed her direction and headed straight for him. Reacting quickly he centered both guns on the oncoming opponent and let out a barrage of bullets. With easy, practiced motions she spun the midnight blade, deflecting any projectiles that dare come near her. A few were sent back at the boy, who had to dive to avoid the dispersing spirit energy. She took advantage of the moment and attacked from above, leaping up before plunging back down, her sword whistling as it cut through the air. It was the perfect set up for a finishing blow, had the boy not pushed off the ground and flipped himself back into firing position. With a single click of the trigger he sent a wave of concentrated energy right into her side, causing her to cry out and twist in the air before tumbling painfully back to the ground.

As Kid skidded on his back across the pavement he was about to let out a call of victory when he felt a sudden snake like grip wrapped around his arms and body. He squirmed, unable to move or break the hold, it took him a movement to recognize the familiar white stripe twisting along the black form.

"Damn it, Ragnarok." he groaned, still struggling, "Since when could you do that?"

The weapon cackled before finally releasing him and returning to his more human form. "Serves you right," walking over to his partner he hoisted her by one arm off the ground and set her one her feet, the poor girl was wincing and rubbing her side. "We choice you to practice on 'cause you didn't have a weapon that cut, I didn't think you'd try and make bleed internally."

"I-I'm fine." She objected, "I-I still need to learn how to guard better, that's all…"

The Thomas sisters shimmered for a moment before returning from their weapon forms and standing beside their master. Kid dusted himself off, making sure his suit was in order before joining the conversation. "Actually, considering all that has happened you two seem to be recovering rather quickly."

Chrona gave the boy a shy smile but her partner just huffed, "Of course, what did you expect?"

Ignoring the comment, he continued, "Chrona, you shouldn't doubt yourself, you're quiet skilled with a sword, you shouldn't have to worry about anything the next time you're in the field."

"Hey, what about me!" Ragnarok objected, but before anyone even took notice a call was heard from the entrance. Maka and Soul piled out of the school and joined the small group. The Demon sword groaned under his breath.

"You were awesome Chrona!" the Soul nodded with his hands in his pockets. "Why didn't you tell us you had challenged Kid?"

"I-It wasn't a challenge," her face flushed pink at the compliment, or perhaps Maka hugging her, "I need to learn how to use Ragnarok again…"

"No one notices I've been learning some new things too." Her partner huffed. "I still have the flexibility of the black blood."

"Oh right, you have to protect Chrona." The young scythe technician smiled smugly up at him, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, she's my partner, and personally there are too many of you idiots here for my tastes." Taking hold of her neck he started dragging her across the pavement. Stuttering and clawing at his arms she protested.

"W-w-wait! I d-don't want to go yet!"

"Well I don't so stop dragging your feet."

It took a few more feet but Chrona finally managed to work her arm free from his grip. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Steadying herself she stood as tall as she could, though her clenched hands were shaking at her side. "I… I want to stay here… if you want to leave then go ahead but you'll have to go alone."

She could have smacked him across the face and he would not have a greater look of shock, of course when he got over the surprise that seemed to be the exact thing he wanted to do. Practically growling through his clenched teeth he stared the girl down until she shrunk back a bit. "What did you say to me?"

"W-we're separated, if you don't… don't want to be here th-then you should just… leave!" She winced at the last word because he had raised a fist in the air. There was a moment of silence until he let it fall to his side.

"Fine…" was all he said before turning and leaving, making sure to slam the front doors and mutter something along the lines of "ungrateful bitch" as he left.

The team watched him go, when he was out of sight Chrona looked down at the ground, almost in shame. Liz pet her shoulder with a nervous laugh. "Don't pay attention to him, he's just a Jerk."

"Right." Kid nodded, "He's always been rude, now you don't have to deal with him."

Though nothing they said seemed to improve her mood, she attempted to smile for them. Maka watched the door thoughtfully.

--

How dare she talk to him like that, he'd only been with her since he could remember, why did she always want to be around those bastards then him. When did she get a spine anyway? It was probably their fault, he would have to beat it out of her later.

Still, no matter how much he brooded, the fact that he was alone in the Shibusen hallways, heading alone to his room, right next to the one they had shared. He paused at the door and gave it an angry kick before huffing and leaning against it. "Stupid bitch… we had been doing so well."

"Honestly, are you going to hold that against her forever?"

He halfheartedly glared at the young Scythe technician as she came down the hallway, "If I feel like it, yes. What do you care, ugly."

Maka huffed indigently at the comment but leaned against the wall next to the weapon anyway, at a good distance of course. "Because she's completely depressed and stressed over making you mad, and you're upset and worried about her too. You'd save you both a lot of trouble if you just apologize to her."

"Apologize?! For what?" he hissed through pointed teeth, "She was the one who didn't listen to me."

"And you were the one who was acting like a jerk with a huge ego. But I think she knows it's your own odd way of showing you care so I'm sure if you get on your knees she'll forgive you."

With a cocked eyebrow he gave her an annoyed stare, "'Care'? Why do you have to use those sick kind of words?"

She returned his look with a smile that was far too smug for her liking. "Really? Because it seems rather that you care about her quiet a bit."

"What the hell gave you that idea? She's a practically useless, whiny little bitch who apparently won't even Listen to me any more. The only reason I keep her alive is that it would be hard to find someone I can manipulate so easily."

"I don't believe that. I've been thinking about the way you've been acting since you've become somewhat human and I think I'm beginning to understand."

"Oh really now?" this girl was irritating him more then usual. "Whys that?"

"You're awfully protective of Chrona." She continued before he could interrupt. "And I don't mean in battle, since you've changed you haven't wanted anyone to even touch her. Even now you're waiting outside her door when you're supposed to be mad at her. Why is that?"

He was ready to spew forth his extended vocabulary of insults until he realized he would first have to answer the question.

"Also you seem to be staring at her a lot lately too. You almost drift off when you do, why is that I wonder."

His blood was beginning to boil, "What the hell are you even talking about, have you even seen the way I treat her? You call that affection."

She was practically smirking now, it was really starting to piss him off. "They always say 'boys pick on girls they like.'"

"You know what, bitch…." Foaming at the mouth was sufficient to describe his state of being, this smart ass girl was always a pain but the shear smugness in her face was infuriating. Still one thing that bugged him was the burning question in the back of his brain: why was this pissing him off so much? "What do you know, screw you!" he threw open the door and slammed it right in her face.

Maka just smiled, not only had she succeeded in helping Chrona, he was sure to treat her better once the idiot figured out why he acted the way he did, but she managed to tick him off, which was always a victory.

--

"See you later Chrona!" Liz called as her and her sister began to leave, the girl tried to give them a smile but it felt hallow, every seemed to with out Ragnarok. Kid stayed behind, to her surprise, walking with her back to the guest rooms. She didn't mind much, Kid was always very polite and respected her shyness. Next to Maka he was one of her favorite new friends.

"I've can't help but notice you've been down since your little tussle with your partner."

She laughed dryly, "He's going to be mad at me for a while… I don't know why I ever even tried to talk to him like that."

"You need to stand up for yourself, Chrona. Besides, I don't believe you have anything to worry about, if getting angry could end your relationship it would have been over a long time ago."

She smiled slightly, this time it was real, "I guess that's true…"

He returned it, "You must have more confidence in yourself. Look at all you've lived through and fought against. You're a very strong young women."

A slight pink tinged her cheeks and her gaze fell to the floor, she wasn't used to being complimented. "I-I'm not… Ragnarok says I'm pathetic."

He paused in the hallway, she followed his example, giving him a curious look. "You really shouldn't listen to him, he doesn't see what everyone else does. I see something in particular."

She tilted her head, "What?"

He smiled from ear to ear, "You have wonderful taste in clothing, just look at your dress, simple and symmetrical, perfect."

She giggled to herself, at least until she felt a hand brush against the side of her face. Instantly she froze, though Kid didn't seem to notice, "It's just this one bit of hair, only on one side." He tucked it behind her ear without a second thought. "There, it covers that pretty face anyway."

And it was after this thoughtless action that he was sent plummeting face first into the floor.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing touching her!? SHE'S MINE!"

"Ragnarok!"

The black clad weapon was standing over the beaten boy, huffing like a wolf whose territory had just been crossed, clenched fists shaking at his sides in sheer furry. Kid got to his feet quickly, glaring at his opponent and digging his feet in for a battle. "I did not appreciate that, but the comment about the girl I simply will not tolerate."

"Bring it on, shorty." Unfortunately a certain technician was tugging at his arms, trying to get him to back down. "Damn it, Chrona, get off of me!"

"No! You're not fighting him!"

"Like hell I'm NOT!" he pulled the very arm she was hanging off of to swing but she said something that felt like a needle in the back of his head.

"If you do this I'll never be your partner ever again!"

Frozen on the spot he fumed, growling and snarling like a caged animal, until finally grabbing her by the collar of her dress and dragging her down the hallway to her room. As they disappeared Kid was left standing there alone in a daze.

--

The door of the room slammed so hard it was nearly knocked off its hinges and was soon followed by the objecting squeaks of the bed springs when Chrona was tossed onto it. Ragnarok paced the room, he seemed too angry to even speak, the girl simply crossed her arms and refused to look at him, for once quiet angry herself.

Finally the boy paused in mid step and dived down at her, making her squeak in fright. Planting both hands on either side of her his face halted inches from her face, glaring her down.

"What the hell has gotten into you lately?" he demanded.

"I could say the same for you!"

"You're not listening to me any more you little bitch!"

"You're not letting me have friends! What made you so paranoid?!"

"Paranoid? Of who? That bitch with the pigtails who's spouting nonsense or that perv back there who wanted to get into your pants?"

"I'm not wearing pants!" she objected, "I'm wearing a dress!"

"ARGH! I can't even talk to you! You don't understand anything!"

"But I used to understand you!"

He halted, backing away, allowing her to speak, though her voice was cracked by tears. "I-I don't get it.. w-why are you so against my friends?" she paused to sniff, "You know they're one of the few things I have left!"

"You have me! Aren't I more impotent then them?!"

"W-what?"

Growling at the air he returned to his pacing. "You like them better then me.." he finally mumbled. It was a tough statement to make and he hadn't wanted to, it was as if not saying it kept it from being true.

"I-I never said that!"

"You didn't have to!" with a frustrated sigh he plopped down on the bed beside her. "Why can't it be like before, when it was just you and me, the world couldn't keep up."

The anger and frustration in her mind melted away into pity, which was odd, she had never felt such an emotion where he was concerned. "Ragnarok... this... this is just what happens when you have friends, I guess."

"Well then what are we?"

"I-I think we're friends too... You'll just have to learn to share."

He grumbled, "I don't want to share, you're mine."

The comment made her smile to herself, it was one of the few words of endearment he had ever shared with her. "...you'll just have to... otherwise…"

"I know, I know, you'll leave. Fine, if you'll listen to me I'll try, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust those boys."

"I don't understand why you find them to be so dangerous?"

"That's the exact reason they are, that shinigami kid was taking advantage of your simple mindedness. That pervert, how dare he touch you like that..." he hissed at the wall as if it had offended him somehow.

Frowning she glared at him, "I happen to like Kid, he's nice to me and..." absently she brushed the same tuff of hair behind her ear, just as he had. "...He said I was pretty." Her hand, her entire arm halted when a death grip held her wrist. For a moment she wondered if one could physically burn holes in a person with a glare, Ragnarok was as close as anyone had ever been.

"I don't like that look on your face." he articulated every word with venom.

She flinched but refused to back down. "W... why?"

He couldn't come up with a reason but he was too angry to care, "Because it bothers me, that's why. What the hell do you see in him anyway?"

"F-for one... he's nice to me, and he's g-gentle when he touches me."

"I cam be gentle!" his shouting somewhat lessened the impact the sentence should have had..

Chrona winced and let off a soft whimper, "You're hurting me right now..."

Growling he released her. For a while he seemed deep in what looked like thought, the suddenly held out his arms wide from his body. She flinched at the display, upon realizing she wasn't about to be hit, simply blinked blankly.

"Well!?"

"W-w... what am I supposed d-do?" she shivered involuntarily.

"It's a HUG you IDIOT!"

It still took her a moment to figure it out, when she finally did a shade of pink washed over her cheeks and her eyes grew wide, "Oooooh...really?"

"YES REALLY, NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BE GENTLE BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!"

Though the shouting didn't actually seem to bother her, the fact that he was (in his own way) offering affection was somewhat mind blowing. Hesitantly she scooted across the bed and into his arms were he promptly closed them like a bear trap.

"There, see?" he stated almost proudly.

"Y-you're... you're crushing me..."

"Oh, right." He loosened his grip and attempted to lessen his strength, it was her own fault for not being able to handle it in the first place. She was such a weakling, even now she felt so frail in his arms it was pathetic. Curiously he ran his hands down from her shoulders to her waist, she was so thin, little bitch... actually... he noticed some slight curves under her dress... her waist tapered off to delicate hips. It was kind of nice, stroking her up and down, he found she was soft too, why hadn't he noticed this earlier? He could have-

WAIT, no! Shredding the thoughts from his mind he shook his head, this was all that bitch Maka's fault! Putting ideas in his head! Damn her, look what she was making him do, it must had been her plan all along!

Then he heard a soft noise, something he had never heard by her voice before, she actually sounded... happy. It was the smallest hum of content as she allowed herself to relax against him, her head resting on his collar and eyes closed in peace. It was an odd sensation, his body wanted to join her but his mind told him to get the hell out of there.

He heard her needy whine when he finally shoved her away. Don't look at her, he kept telling himself, but an annoying feeling of guilt was tugging at him no matter how he fought it. He had to think of something to take away the tension in the room. "Look, its late, you need to get some sleep or you'll be useless to me."

"...yes Ragnarok." he heard a sting of disappointment in her voice that only made it worse. Still when she got up he glanced over and raised an eyebrow when he saw her pulling up her dress. She could practically feel his eyes on her back and blushed, "O-oh, I have to put on my night gown... am I not allowed to change in front of you any more?"

Leaning back on his hands he shrugged the question off, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Don't you have any night clothes to change into?"

"I don't have any others besides theses."

"We'll have to get you some more."

"Eh, whatever."

"Alright, tomorrow then." Nodding she continued to undress, pulling the black fabric over her head until she heard a disturbing cackle.

"Right, now do it slower."

At this she promptly threw the dress at his face, causing him to fall back on the bed. "Pervert!" she huffed as she pulled on her night dress, which was nearly as long as the one she had just taken off. Ragnarok just laughed and made a grab at her when she came towards the bed, pulling her into his lap. She struggled indigently for a while but she held tight, even eventually being able to free an arm to give her a noogie.

"No matter how far apart we get you're still fun to pick on."

"It's not much fun for me!"

Grinning pressed a hand to her face and pushed her on her back, "Its past your bed time." She landed with a muffled whine, pouting up at him with her light blue puppy dog eyes. "You know…" he spoke without thinking, "I don't know about pretty but you can be kinda cute sometimes."

She blinked, tilting her head, "Was that a compliment?"

"No, it was you're imagination." flopping down on the bed beside her he grumbled tiredly, wrapping his arm around her waist, which brought him a satisfying squeak of surprise and a slight shiver. "Heh, you're like a scared little rabbit." He gave her a playful poke in the stomach before settling down, his face pressed against the back of her shoulder, earning him another shiver. He could tell she was uncomfortable and confused but too shy to say anything. Faintly he noticed that Chrona's thin form fit almost perfectly in his arms, she was warm too. Maybe this was why humans were always touching, why that hug pigtailes had given her was so important that they had to change their entire lives. Well it wasn't that good, but it was nice… he would have to figure out how to do more off this…


	4. How to deal with Kissing

Chrona x Ragnarok

oooooooooooooooooo

I felt kinda cool with my little announcement, it was sort of "No Luke, I AM your father." Anyways, I do use a lot of stuff from my art in here so don't be surprised. Also, you'll notice our two are starting to get more and more OCC, that is on purpose because they're changing each other as the fall in looooove fangirl squeal

ooooooooooooooooo

Soul cringed at the statement that echoed in his ears, he still wasn't entirely sure he'd heard it right. "You think Ragnarok had a crush on Chrona?"

Maka just smiled, her hands proudly and smugly held behind her back as they paced down the hallway to their classes. "No, I don't think, I know. It's women's intuition."

"Ew, gross…" gagging he shook the thought out of his head.

"Aw," she giggled to herself, "I think it's kind of sweet, but mainly it means as he realizes it he might start being a little nicer to Chrona."

"Yeah I guess," with a sigh he rested his hands in his pockets, "You're always worried about her," he smirked, "I'm starting to get jealous."

Pretending to pout she shoved him with her shoulder, which he returned. "Don't be stupid."

He chuckled and leaned his face close her hers, "You're stupid." And with that he pressed his lips to hers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hallways echoed with the clacking of old fashioned shoes on the stone floors. Chrona stared up at the ceiling in thought, a hand held over her mouth. She hadn't meant to see it and a cloud of guilt still hovered over her, but that didn't change the fact that she had.

Her partner and her had retrieved some more clothes for him earlier that day and he had obviously needed some time to change (why he chose her room when he had his own she didn't know, perhaps out of simple spite, or an even sicker thought, he wanted her to watch) so she had gone for a stroll in the hallways, looking for a friend to pass the time with. She could still feel the heat lingering in her face, she had never seen a kiss up close, from afar when she traveled yes, but this was new. Two people, that close, she didn't even know you could be that close. She had so many questions now, it looked nice, but frightening, how could they do that so freely?

Before she realized it she was back in front of her door, oddly she felt nervous about seeing her partner at the moment, like she had just learned a secret she wasn't supposed to tell. With a deep inhale she let it out and knocked, a gruff grunt answered, telling she was allowed to come back in. Turning the knob the door creaked open to see him pulling a black shirt on over his head. Her eyes centered in on a large white crossed scar over his chest and then blinked curiously, but decided since he didn't know anything about his past he probably wouldn't know anything about that either. With the scar on his face and now on his chest she couldn't imagine the danger he must have faced before they joined together.

"Hey, bitch," He didn't notice her stare, "you were gone a long time, where did you go?"

"N-no where…" she couldn't help but feel nervous, he was always able to see right through her whenever there was something wrong.

And of course, this time was no different. Giving her a cock of the eyebrow he grabbed her, large hands almost engulfing her thin waist; he pulled her into his lap and ruffled her hair. "You little liar, come on, where did you go? Did you see something you weren't supposed to? Naughty little Rabbit."

She winced and whined, he was pushing far too hard on her head. "I-I don't know if I wasn't s-supposed to."  


That caught his interest. Hoisting her up under her arms like a child he turned her in his lap so that she was facing him, her legs hanging behind him around his waist. She didn't mind much, he had gotten rather comfortable with contact lately and it was nice being with him in his new body... when it wasn't painful "Alright, what happened?"

She could already feel her face heating up again. "I-I said nothing…"

"Don't make me beat it out of you, we both know I'll be more than happy to."

Whimpering at the idea she nodded, "I… I saw Maka and Soul… kissing in the hallways."

The black clad weapon cringed and gagged, "Eeeeew, someone actually kissed that she-pig, gross."

It didn't look gross, she thought to herself, disappointed with such a negative reaction.

"Well, other than that I see no problem, why are you all fidgety?"

"…w…when I saw it I started thinking-"

"Well that can't be good."

She ignored the comment. "I was thinking… that it looked nice…"

"Eh, I've never seen it up close."

"… Do you think Maka would know what it's like? I should ask her."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"B-because… I want to know more about it… what it tastes like…"

"Don't be stupid, you don't ask people about that, it won't help."

"Why?" she tilted her head curiously.

He held up his hand, as if he was the most knowledgeable being in the room. "You can't ask about that sort of thing, you have to experience it for yourself."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, "Wow, Ragnarok, you're smart."

"No, you're just stupid."

Silently she mulled the thought over, something you would have to experience with someone else. She couldn't think of anyone she would be comfortable enough to be that close with, not even Maka… except….

He twitched when two large, puppy dog eyes locked on his own. "… What now?"

"Ragnarok?" she brought a hand to her lip in shy naiveté, along with a pink shade to her pail cheeks, "… am… I allowed to try with you?"

He blinked, "Allowed?"

"It's not against the rules, is it?"

"What the hell kinda rules are you following… you're so weird sometimes."

She looked away, pouting quietly at the floor, "I'm sorry…"

Well that did it, now he felt bad, how the hell was she able to do that? Grunting into his hand he got her attention again, "Whatever, I don't have anything better to do..."

Looking up shyly she nodded, her stomach had never fluttered the way it had then and she had to clench her hands together to her chest to keep from shaking. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was Ragnarok, she had known him since before she could remember. Everything seemed to change when he became human, even though his personality didn't. She decided to try her best to block all those thoughts from her mind, close her eyes and just wait for what was to come, this was just for the experience after all, it was just a bother him, nothing more.

But then she felt a hand on her cheek and a finger on her lip. "Idiot!" The digit forced its way into her mouth and opened it, pressing down on her tongue. She made a whine of discomfort. "You won't taste anything with your mouth closed."

Before she could even nod in response he roughly pressed his lips to hers. She tried to back away but he held her arms and softened his advances. His grip eased her shaking and allowed her to feel safe and calm, still she held tight to his shirt for support. Despite the slight spinning of her head, perhaps from lack of oxygen, it was nice being this close to him, very warm. She's hovered in this hesitant bliss for a moment before a sudden invasion took place as he forced his tongue in her mouth.

Of course this caused her to squawk in terror and squirm in his grasp, at which he only chuckled and finally released her. She had a soft pant to her breath and a deep pink blush to her cheeks. Looking up at him with confusion and he watched the thoughts flashing through her pale blue eyes but personally he only had one on his mind.

That was kinda hot, I wonder if I can get her to let me do it again?

But the dodging of the school bells told him he wasn't going to get the chance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ragnarok let out a loud long groan as he put his legs up on the table, Chrona quietly shushed him with a glare.

"Why do I have to sit through this crap?" he growled, eyes lazily scanning the others in the classroom further up in the seats, looking everywhere, in fact, instead of the teacher at the front.

"Shhh!" she waved a hand at him, "We're students, they let us stay here so we need to keep our grades up, and now you have to work too. Don't you want to be a death scythe one day instead of a demon weapon?"

"I don't wanna do this shit, it's just work. Its sooooo boring"

"Fine, you fail; I'm going to listen to Marie-sensei."

He huffed, "You just want to impress the pigtailed she-pig."

She didn't answer, she refused to even look at him, eyes locked on Marie-sensei in the front. Well he wasn't rightly about to put up with that.

"Don't you ignore me, bitch." He pushed his fist into the side of her head but she just winced and tolerated it. He pulled her hair with no more success. Getting too violent would cause unwanted attention and punishment so there was only so much he could do. He put a finger in his mouth and after a moment, pulled it out and promptly stuck his finger in her ear.

She screeched softly, as her teeth were clenched tight and made a face that almost made him burst out in a fit of laughter. But all this earned him in the end was a hateful glare before her resolve was doubled. Those damn friends of hers were making her stubborn, the last thing he wanted her to have was a spine.  


Then again, picking on her might not be the best of ideas, he wanted to touch and hold her later when they went to bed and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him do that if she was pissed. This had to be the only reason boys here were so polite to girls, there was no other explanation. Well, now what was he supposed to do? It was her own fault, she had to be all soft to the touch and-

Oh, that was it! She liked all that stuff too, didn't she? When she leaned over to take notes he ran a single finger very slowly down her spine. She shivered involuntarily, for a moment she turned to question him but quickly caught herself and tried to focus on her work. He wasn't about to give up that easily. Slipping his fingers inside her stiff, white collar he firmly rubbed his thumb against her hidden neck. If she could she probably would have purred, as much as she tried to hide it.

This was thoroughly entertaining for Ragnarok, she had said she wanted him to be nicer to her after all. As he distracted her by massaging the back of her neck he was able to move closer. She didn't even notice, her eyes were closed and she was already off to some other world. It was cute, actually, with her little mouth open slightly; she had probably never been touched like this before. He was tempted for a moment to just lean over and capture her lips again but that would be too obvious, he wanted to play.

When his hand left her and settled on her waist she glanced over at him with a look of confusion but it was interrupted when she let out a small squeak. He had leaned over and pressed his mouth right to her neck. She squirmed and attempted to get away but he quickly hoisted her into his lap and cradled her in his arms, hands running up and down her sides. She whimpered and fought it for a moment but soon surrender with a soft murmur of content when he began to kiss her neck.

No matter what, he had to admit she was adorable like this, especially when she squirmed when he nipped her occasionally. He adored the frustrated and embarrassed flush to her face and the annoyed sideways glares he got when her eyes weren't clenched shut. It seemed he had found an entirely new way to tease her that was much more enjoyable for him. His hands slid further down her sides and paused for a moment before playfully cupping her rear. She squeaked and squirmed, trying to get away but he kept one arm linked around her waist.

"D-don't do that!" she whined under her breath, the blush worse than ever, but he just grinned evilly and squeezed her.

"But you bony little ass is so cute." he taunted in her ear, he had noticed it yesterday when she had been changing, it was adorable in gray cotton underwear. In fact it was so cute he wanted to see it again. Reaching down further he tugged at the edge of her dress, pulling it up to expose the pale skin of her leg. Immediately she stated kicking, trying to get away.

"S-stop it!" her voice was louder this time. He just chuckled, sliding his palm against the bare skin of her leg, causing her to let out a weak, reluctant moan.

"Um... Ragnarok, Chrona?"

All ministrations paused and their gazes centered on Marie at the front of the class room. She didn't seem to know how to respond to a situation such as this and Ragnarok wasn't about to wait for her to think up one, he was busy.

"Yeah, what do you want, patchy?"

She, of course, didn't take this well and huffed, her hands on her hips. "Ragnarok, outside!" she pointed dramatically to the door, "You're disturbing my class, you can play with Chrona later."

Grinding his teeth he gave her a death glare, "Who do you think you-" but a tugging at his sleeve and at the site of those begging eyes quieted his rage.

"Please, don't get us in trouble..." Chrona pleaded quietly.

With a frustrated grunt he shoved her out of his lap and stomped out of the room, "Fine, I don't want to look at your ugly face anyway!" with that last shout he slammed the door.

All eyes centered on poor Chrona, she just sighed miserably.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the end of Class Marie had asked to see Chrona after all the other students left. The girl had seemed worried but she told her she wasn't in trouble.

"You know if Ragnarok is picking on you, dear, you don't have to put up with it. Just tell a teacher, I'm sure many of us will be happy to punish him."

"...But I don't want him to get in trouble..."

"If people are doing bad things, Chrona, they need to be punished or they won't learn. Besides, we wouldn't do anything too terrible."

"I suppose..." She was relieved that her teacher hadn't been aware of exactly what Ragnarok had been doing to her, it was so embarrassing.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, "Is everything alright? You seem a bit far off today."

"I-I'm fine... I'm not sick or anything. I just feel a little funny..."

"Funny? How so?" She tilted her head in concern.

She wasn't exactly sure how to explain the things that had been going on lately so there was a terribly long pause before she even spoke. "W... When Ragnarok and I were separated I had never felt so empty and lonely... but now I don't know how I feel anymore."

"Do you still feel lonely? You seem as close to Ragnarok as before."

She nodded, "Yes, we've been having trouble but when we're together I feel better." a sheepish smile crossed her lips. "Sometimes when we touch I can feel my blood stir just like it used to be."

The women blinked for a moment, "Um, Chrona, when this happens does your heart beat fast?"

The girl tilted her head, "Yes... why?"

"Nothing, and do you get nervous, like your hands are shaking?"

"Yes."

"And your stomach flutters and your face gets warm."

"...yes, how did you know?"

Apparently answering yes to all of this set off something in Marie. For some reason she squealed, taking the girl in her arms and hopping up and down. "OH! This is TOO CUTE! You're first little CRUSH! Ah, Chrona I'm so happy for you!"

Needless to say this did nothing to help her confusion and this woman's breasts were suffocating her. "W-what's a crush? It sounds painful."

Setting her down he held both of her shoulders, a smile beaming from her face. "I mean I believe you like Ragnarok, 

he's special to you."

"Of course he is, he's my partner."

"N-no," she laughed nervously, Chrona wasn't sure why this was hard to explain. "I mean special in a different way, the way only one person in the world is to be special to you... supposedly."

"... What, like a best friend?"

Marie sighed and thought for a moment. "Do you know what marriage is?"

"Yes..."

"There, some special like someone you might marry someday, someone you might love."

That's when things clicked and all the blood in her body rushed to her face at once. Ragnarok as something like that to her? It seemed so far off, almost forbidden. The idea terrified her, that and what he would do her if she ever mentioned anything like this to him.

Marie, however, seemed all the more cheerful with this reaction, "Don't worry so much, Hun, this is perfectly natural at your age."

"But Ragnarok is-"

"Is a handsome boy of your age and probably going through the exact things you are." she gave her an affectionate pet on the head, like a child, "It must be hard for him, spending so much time with such a cute young lady."

"... h-he would never...He doesn't act like he..."

She gave her a wink, "Boys always pick on girls they like."

This didn't make any sense at all, her head was pounding painfully with every beat of her heart. The world had just stopped making sense. Since when was Ragnarok even able to be considered in this sort of situation? She clutched the sides of her head and cringed.

"Chrona?" Marie looked on in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, I just... I have to go." before she could even question, Chrona ran through the door, leaving it swinging behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ragnarok looked up; his ears had barely caught the faint nock at his door. He had returned to fume in his room after being banished from the land of learning and had it not been for the silence of his unfiltered rage he would have never heard the noise. Sitting up he saw all too familiar ice blue eyes peeking through the crack. This was a surprise, he couldn't remember her ever coming to his room, usually he just popped in on her, and never had the decency to knock himself. He nodded at her and she hesitated before she slipped inside the room, closing the door behind her. He noticed right off that something wasn't right.

"Alright, what's up?"

She rubbed her arm, staring behind her at the door, as if debating if she should leave or not. "I... um..."

He patted the area of the bed next to him, "Get your ass over here and tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated, taking small steps but as soon as she was within his reach he snatched a handful of her dress and 

tugged, sending her flying to the bed where she plopped down beside him. "When I tell you to sit you sit, got that?"

"A-alright..." she shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Now what's wrong," he poked her playfully in the arm, hoping to lighten the mood, she was no fun to pick on when she was already depressed, "You wouldn't have come here if something wasn't wrong

Her gaze was locked on the ground, which to his annoyance meant that this was going to take some time to get through. But when she finally spoke her words took him by surprise.

"Ragnarok?... Do you really hate me?"

He blinked, she had to be nuts to think he'd admit that so easily. "Why the hell would you ask something like that?"

Her eyes were still down from some unknown shame, "B-because I don't hate you... I mean... we've known each other for so long, if you hated me that long you would have left as soon as we were separated, wouldn't you?"

He fought a groan, this was the exact same argument that pig-tailed she-pig had with him, he did not want to go through that again. "Look, I'm not going to leave you alright? You and I both know you'd be helpless without me, I thought we already went over this."

"N-no, it's not that... but... I just want to know... how you feel about me."

The way that the question was worded made him feel uneasy in his stomach, "I guess I don't hate you... alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Even that didn't seem to brighten her mood. "I-I guess..." the room was almost painfully silent for a full minute, then he heard what apparently had been swimming in her mind. "Marie... thinks that... that you and I like each other..."

"What?" he cocked an eyebrow, "Like a couple?"

Her mouth practically fell to the floor. "How did you get that so fast?!"

"I told you, you're an idiot, and so is she. People shouldn't be telling you about things they don't know themselves."

"So..." she wasn't sure if she should be relived or disappointed, "Then she was wrong?"

He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, he didn't want to put her into one of her annoying bouts of depression, but to give her false hope would also be annoying. How did he feel about the little stick anyway? He didn't think about this sort of thing; leave it to her to bring it up. Growling softly to himself he wrapped his brain for the right answer. "I don't hate you, alright? I just find you annoying." he pet her head, ruffling her hair. "So stop worrying about that."

She whined at the rough affection, "Does that mean we're friends?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"B-but we... the way you touch me and-"

"Fine, we're special friends, now drop it." he gave her a playful shove but caught her as it almost sent her flying off the bed. "You need to stop thinking about this stuff, it's just going to confuse you."

"B-but-"

"Look," he gave the front of her dress a tug to pull her close, "Do you like it when we're close and stuff?"  


She nodded dumbly.

"Then what's the problem? Just shut up and actually enjoy something for once in your life."

Though his tone made her wince she had to admit he was right. She was over thinking things again, it only made her all the more depressed. Besides, right now other things were occupying her thoughts at the moment. When Marie had called Ragnarok handsome she had paid it little mind but now, with his face hovering so close to her own, she began to realize she might had been right. Tilting her head she examined his face, he had strong features framed by oddly silk like midnight hair that hung low as if trying to hide the steel silver of his eyes. She had the oddest urge to take his face in her hands…

"Stop looking at me funny, bitch."

She blinked, looking away quickly to had her own embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry…"

But a hand on her chin brought her gaze back up, silently he pressed his forehead to her own, chuckling to himself. "Why is it you have the nerve to talk back to me in public but when we're alone you can't even meet my eyes, idiot…"

The smallest of smiles pulled at the edges of her lips, "You… told me not to look at you."

He frowned, raising an eye brow. "I don't like this mouth you're getting. I wish you'd zip it."

She responded with a pout, "Why? You're not nice to me, I should talk back."

"Yeah, but you're actually almost pretty when you keep your mouth shut.

That shut her up, well, literally, she was shocked and agape by the statement and could only stare. He might as well just told her he was Shinigami-sama himself.

Ragnarok smirked, being much more of an opportunist then his partner he seized on said opportunity and captured her open mouth hungrily, shaking her from her daze. She was startled, letting out a small squeak, but oddly his close presence helped her relax. Pulling her against his chest she found to his embrace to be strangely gentle, but she kept quiet for fear it might end. The tiniest shudder ran through her, following his exploring hands down her body, causing her to moan softly, his tongue took it as an invitation. She was less surprised this time and allowed him without any argument, even making a soft noise of approval as he moved inside her. She became so lost she thought the feeling of falling she had was just her head spinning but when the blankets ruffled under her she realized he had been pushing her backwards. As his own body began to press down on her smaller frame she panicked but the warmth of being so close soon calmed her down.

Their kiss was broken when they both were finally required to breathe. Ragnarok hovered inches from her, sharing a soft pant before he leaned down and pressed his mouth to the skin of her neck, sucking at it almost hungrily. Closing her eyes she made a few noises she didn't even recognize which faded into a gasp when his teeth sank into her fragile skin.

Though holding onto words in the spinning whirlpool her mind had become was hard she managed to pull out a familiar name.

"R-Ragnarok…?" she winced as he gave her a less then affectionate nip.

"What now?" he practically growled, leaning up to give her a half hearted glare.

"W… why are you being so… affectionate?"

"Because when I'm not," he grunted as he got up to support himself on his elbows, "you tend to squirm and whine 

and I thought this would make things easier for you and less annoying for me. What? You don't like it now?"

"N-no!" she sat up on her elbows just like him. "I-I… I like it but… I'm not used to you being… so… nice."

"Then just shut up and enjoy it, damn it. You're always over thinking things. Dumbass…" He caught her smile out of the corner of his eye and grimaced, "Why the hell are you so happy?" she had been far too cheery lately, for Chrona that is.

"Thank you." She responded with a sheepish gaze.

"What for…" now he was suspicious.

"…I know you could have just taken what you want, just forced me, but you… you paused and considered my place… Thank you."

Ragnarok looked away, a faint crimson in his cheeks, he was quiet, fuming to himself for a good time before turning and flopping down on his back beside her with an indignant huff. "Screw it I don't want to do this anymore."

"W-wait! I-I didn't mean to make you mad! I was just trying to be affectionate too!"

"Well you failed, that's nothing new."He sighed through his nose and stared at the ceiling, "But I guess it's only mostly your fault."

She hesitated before quietly scooting over to him and lying at his side. "Is something bothering you? Usually you just… blame it all on me."

"I'm trying to figure something out, alright."

She laid her head on his shoulder, trying not to call too much attention to the fact that she was doing it. There was some urge in her to be close to him right now and she was willing to take the chance of a beating for it. "What?"

At first he huffed and looked away, then glanced back, she had never seen such a nervous look in his eyes, though he tried to hide it with his usually angry tone of voice. "Look… I know we're… I know I said that I don't like all this labeling and stuff… and I DON'T want this to give you any ideas in that head of yours and-"

"Does this sentence have a point to it, Ragnarok?" she chuckled to herself but stopped when he gave her a quick flick across the temple.

"Don't talk to me like that…" grumbling under his breath he seemed to be fighting for words, "Just… no one else get to do this kind of stuff with you, alright? No one! Not that pervert Shinigami, not pigtails, no one! You're mine…"

She had to fight the smile that was beaming inside her, she knew he wouldn't be happy if he actually knew what those words meant to her. Deep down she felt he really did know what they meant to both of them, but would never willingly admit it. Besides, it was good that their relationship was so hesitant, she would never have been able to handle anything if it came all at once, she had almost suffered a stroke when he gave her a simple compliment.

Even though she hadn't changed into her night clothes, or was even in her own room, being in the crook of his arm like she was she found herself growing drowsier by the second. Nights were usually a dreaded time full of nightmares but here she felt oddly at peace and easily and drifted off in no time.

Ragnarok watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as it became steady. Now how was he supposed to get any sleep with this leech on his arm. He could just shove her off the bed… but then again he'd never seen her sleep so peacefully. Might as well give her one good night of sleep in her lifetime, it might improve her battle skills. Besides, she was… cute like this, defenseless. He tried not to chuckle as he pondered the many ways he could wake her up in the morning. Stroking behind her ear he slowly drifted off himself, faintly noticing she was 

clinging and nuzzling him in her sleep, and that he didn't find it as annoying as he should have.

"Heh, stupid little rabbit… what are you doing to me?"


	5. How to deal with love

Chrona x Ragnarok 5

Sorry this took so long, I have to get my own personal Ragnarok's opinion on it since he helps me so much excuse the spelling mistakes and such. It's pretty long but there's only one more chapter after this and I think the ending will tell you what its about.

A strange sound was echoing in the Shibusen courtyard. Students everywhere looked up curiously as it passed their ears, especially the familiar group of technicians and weapons we all know. The sound was a soft, cheerful melody that floated through the air, but no matter where they look its source remained hidden, until finally…

"Chrona!" Maka looked over her shoulder at her black clad friend and the rest of the gallery's eyes followed, each wider in shock then the last. "You're humming!"

The poor girl looked back and forth at the stares that seemed stuck to her, she couldn't figure out what was going on. "I-I'm sorry, I… I d-didn't know it was bad…"

"N-no!" the scythe technician waved her hands in both an act of defense and apology, "Its fine, it's just usually…"

Black star butted his head in, "Usually you're so gloomy you look like you just want to roll away and die."

Soul quickly pushed his face back out of the way, "We've just never seen you so cheerful, what's up?"

She looked away, trying to hide the small flush in her cheeks. "Nothing in particular… I-I didn't think I was acting any different…"

Maka linked her arm around her companion's shoulder and placed a caring hand on her arm, "I think I have an idea, you feeling alright?"

Chrona smiled sheepishly at her friend's comfort, "I don't know… different, I feel sort of like an ice-cream cone... like I'm melting."

Maka let out a squeal that reminded her of the noise Marie-sensei had made and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "This is so cute!"

"What's cute?" Black star huffed, his own stupidity keeping him out of the loop. Tsubaki giggled to herself, petting him on his spiky head. Soul just groaned.

"Don't worry about it Chrona, it's a good thing! We're happy for you!" An idea hit Maka suddenly, "Oh, we're having a party this Saturday, why don't you ask him? Your first little date together."

Lavender hair hung as her head tilted curiously, "Date?"

"Hey! Wait, who's this he?!" Soul tugged Black star kicking and yelling away from the girls, Tsubaki sighed in embarrassment.

"As an escort, Chrona, it would be a very romantic setting to be public about your relationship." the tallest of the three smiled, happy she could be of some help with something. "After all, I don't believe anyone knows you two care for each other."

'Public?' 'Romantic?' she winced at the very idea. "…he's not going to like that…"

"Do you like it?" Maka asked with an air of determination.

To be honest the idea did sound appealing, perhaps her inner repressed feminine side peaking through. "…yes… a little…"

"Then stand up for yourself!" her sudden rise in voice made the thin girl jump. "You've taken an awful lot of crap from him over the years and it time to start making up for it!"

Though she was a little frightened, Chrona nodded, she made a good point, she needed to start taking a stand in their… odd relationship. If she could gather her courage there would changes… she just prayed they wouldn't lose the ground they had gained over these past few weeks.

"A-alright… I will…"

"Great!" Maka smiled and linked their arms. "Let's go get you a dress."

"B-but I have a dress."

"Yes, but we'll find you one that will make him thankful he said yes!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

He never had to think so hard for himself when he was part of Chrona, in fact he had always done the thinking for her, given her directions… no wonder she let him, this was annoying. Leaning back in a chair in an empty hallway he had wandered into he gave a sigh, cursing under his breath.

Chrona had gone off earlier that morning with her new friends, it was a day off from lessons and they wanted to make use of it. She had offered for him to join but he declined. He couldn't deny that he felt a pinprick of disappointment when she didn't seem to mind him not hovering by her side but she had been abnormally cheerful lately and paid it little mind. Perhaps they were just becoming comfortable being apart, it was bound to happen eventually. Even he felt safe leaving her to go off without him, as long as that bookworm was with her, as annoying as she was, Maka was almost as protective of Chrona as he was. It should have been a good thing, he wouldn't have to watch her every minute and she wouldn't cling… but it wasn't… or it didn't feel like it. It meant they would see each other less and less and less… and just when he wanted to see her more and more.

This weird urge was starting to get on his nerves, every time she was away he wanted to be with her, and every time she was with him he never wanted to leave. It was like some gay poem or something. Looking out the window he wondered how much longer it would take him to get over this, what would cure it… because there seemed no way to ignore it.

A face hanging in front of his own finally knocked him out of his own thoughts, an all too familiar face who's sad, pale blue eyes looked into his with concern.

"Ragnarok?"

A hand shot out and captured her head, pulling it out of the way, "I was trying to think, bitch." Just because he wanted to see her didn't mean he was going to be all lovey dovey and polite.

Chrona squirmed until he finally released her, though she held his larger hand in both of hers as she sat down next to him. "I've never seen a look like that on your face, are you alright? What's the problem?"

"I don't know." He grumbled, then chuckled bitterly to himself, maybe the problem is I think I'm in love with you, you little idiot. Of course he could never say something like that to her, though whatever possible reaction she would have would probably be highly entertaining.

Chrona's head was tilted in curious worry but he just nodded to her. "I'm fine, don't stress yourself."

"Alright… if you say so…" They sat there quietly for some time, Chrona shifted nervously in her seat, a bag resting near her tapping feet. She seemed to have something important on her mind but unable to express it.

Ragnarok's short patience burned quickly. "If you want something just say it, you twit. I'm not going to sit here and wait forever"

"I-I know!" she piped, "… I'm just nervous…"

"The worst I can do is beat you."

"That's what I'm nervous about…" taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she stared at her hands, which nervously clenched and unclenched every few seconds. "…there's… a party at Kid-kun's house this weekend… since the end of the semester is close and…"

"And you want to go I assume." He groaned, leaning back on the chair legs. "Honestly, you're becoming so social, it's weird."

Despite the comment her resolve didn't fail, what little she had of it that is. "…I was hoping you could come too…" the sound of a small swallow echoed slightly in the empty hallway, "…with me… like a date…"

The look he gave her wasn't hateful, but it did seem to ask something along the lines of 'what have you been smoking?' "Why would you want to do that? Everyone will think we're together and all that crap."

We pretty much are together and all that crap, she thought to herself. Squirming in her chair she looked for some way around his stubbornness. "B-but if I go… Kid-kun and the others will be there and I'd be all alone… since no one came with me if anyone wanted to they could just come over and-"

"Hold it!" yep, that got him, "I'm not going to let you go off where that shinigami has you all to himself!"

She couldn't help but grin. "If you came with me…"

"Those perverts will know you're mine!"

"But since you don't want to-"

"Shut up!" he growled, gripping her arm and pulling her with him as he stood up. "I'm coming with you so I can kick those perv's eyes right back in their heads for looking at what's rightfully mine!"

Her grin only widened at his strange form off affection, their first date, it seemed to have a special meaning. This would be a new step between them, whether he knew it or not, a step from becoming… something, she wasn't sure what, but it was a good thing.

Of course Ragnarok was concentrating on something entirely different. "Hey, what in the bag?" He reached down but before he could make a grab she kicked it behind her.

"I-it's nothing." She squeaked. He only chuckled, taking slow steps forward until he had her backed against a wall. She squirmed with pink rising in her cheeks along with a small pout.

"It can't be nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be fidgeting so much my little cornered rabbit," he pressed a hand on the wall on either side of her head, "Now what's in the bag that you don't want me to see?"

"If I'm a rabbit then you're a wolf." She grumbled.

"Heh, I rather like that, now if you don't tell me I'll be forced to eat you."

Though she still gave him an annoyed look she found herself smiling at his little game, "It's a dress… for the party, I wanted to look nice for you so you wouldn't mind going so much…"

He blinked; she'd never seen astonishment on his face, his range of emotions usually consisted of different levels of anger and cruelty. "You wanted to look good just for me?"

"O-of course… who else?"

His eyes looked her over, oddly quiet for once, after a moment or so he smiled smugly and placed a hand on the side of her face. She winced at first, afraid of being hit, but the touch was gentle… at least for the few happy seconds before he pinched her cheek. "I like that, you're just for me. Remember that."

Cringing she nodded so he would let her go. "…I don't think you'd let me forget it."

"Got that right." He pressed himself against her, sandwiching her against the wall. Before she could even let out a squeak in surprise and fright he pressed his mouth against hers and wrapped his thick, strong arms around her thin waist. She melted, linking her own around his neck just to keep herself on her feet. He seemed rather entertain with her reaction as she felt him chuckle into their lip lock, she felt her own urge to roll her eyes. Soon a playful tongue traced over her lips and obediently she opened her mouth to allow it entrance so he wouldn't just force it. They met inside her; he dominated her own tongue as she shyly sucked on his in encouragement.

At one point in the past few weeks Chrona had noticed they were getting better at this sort of thing. Each movement, each action was becoming more and more synchronized and mutually enjoyable. Instead of satisfying his on lust Ragnarok had begun looking for places that gave her pleasure as well… and he seemed to be getting rather good at it, much to her own embarrassment. She released a reluctant moan when he massaged a particularly sensitive spot on her waist. For someone who wanted so to keep their relationship private he sure enjoyed her making noises in public, his new form of torture it seemed.

After ravishing her mouth he finally released her and latched on to her neck, she gasped and though she fought it she couldn't help but put her head back against the wall.

"R-Ragnarok!" she squeaked as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, trying to get her to keep quiet. "B-but someone m-might see!"

"Shush." He growled, his hands slipping down and gripping the end of her dress as he pulled it up her thigh.

Squirming she whined, this was nice and all but they were in the school's hallway! Anyone they knew could come right around the corner and she defiantly didn't want them seeing her underpants! "R-Ragnarok! S-St-Stop it!"

"I said shut up." Hissing he moved up, sucking right where her neck met her chin, the one place where left marks that people could actually see, even with her conservative clothes. She bit her lip to hold back a groan, the last thing he needed was encouragement, but that only made him try harder until he raked a few more sounds of pleasure from her throat.

His hands rose up; pulling her dress with it, "S-stop…" she breathed weakly as he gripped her rear but soon relaxed as his other hand massaged the bare skin of her lower back. She couldn't remember ever feeling something as wonderful as his hands on her like that.

As her head began to spin she lost the will to fight and clenched him tight, hanging on to the last few fuzzy strings of consciousness and closed her eyes. The strange, warm jumble of limbs and lips continued until the surroundings all melted away. His body grinded against her lower half and she let out a gasp, feeling an odd stirring in her stomach, or perhaps lower. Then something strange pressed against her and elicited a mew of pleasure before the warmth of her partner suddenly disappeared.

Blinking in a daze she stumbled a bit, the reassuring embrace of the other gone, and looked up to him, confused. "R-Ragnarok?"

He didn't look at her, in fact he seemed determined not to, facing the opposite wall with a hand clamped over his mouth and a deep crimson to his cheeks. Immediately she felt a surge of worry and reached out for him, he just shoed her away.

She felt hurt, "Ragnarok, what's wrong?"

"I-i-it's nothing!" he objected, she couldn't remembering him ever stuttering. "J-just shut up!"

"But-"

"I h-have to go." He turned suddenly and took off in a fevered pace that was as close to a run as a walk could be. Of course Chrona immediately attempted to follow him.

"Wait for me!" she whined, trying desperately to keep up. It was a painful reminder of her younger years with Medusa-sama.

"No!" he barked at her without even turning. "I-I need to be alone for a while, get lost!"

She halted obediently and watched with a soft whimper as he walked out of sight. Had she done something wrong? She couldn't think of anything but she must have to tick him off so badly. A familiar pain in her chest flared at the loss of his closeness and warmth and she leaned against the wall with a lonely sigh, clutching her dress. She felt so empty when he was gone and it was getting worse with each day. Praying that his temper would soon dull she headed back to her room, bag swinging at her side. There was really nothing more she could do; he would never want to talk about this… no matter how she wished he would.

If they could talk they'd at least be together…

Ragnarok stormed down the hallway, as if he could somehow escape the strange feeling in gis stomach and the pounding of his heart. This was insane, he was supposed to be doing this to her, not the other way around! When did he start losing control?

"I don't know how to deal with this…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was painfully quiet between them for the rest of the week. Ragnarok didn't come to her room at night and sleep began slipping from her grasp yet again. He wasn't cruel, but that was perhaps what was strange about the whole thing. As the days ran by he actually became all the more polite as well as distant. When she managed to catch his gaze she never heard the familiar "What are you looking at, bitch?" or received her usual noogie. He just seemed to be avoiding her.

"Ragnarok…?" she finally asked one day, "Is everything alright?"

She was disturbed when he hesitated with the answer, "No, what makes you think that?"

"You've… you've just seemed so far away recently… I miss you."

She hoped, wanted to hear something along the lines of "You worry too much, idiot" but instead he just sighed and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache.

"I'm sorry…" was all he said.

Though the words were kind they shot like a knife through her heart. "w…what's wrong then… did… did I do something?"

"No, it's nothing… I'm just being an idiot…" placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned down to meet her lips but it didn't feel like a kiss, just his mouth on hers, nothing more. As he left she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me get this straight, you're depressed because he's NOT picking on you?"

Chrona let out a sigh, she should have been happy right now; she was in Maka's apartment, sitting on the edge of her bed while she was brushing her short locks, trying to get them somewhat even. Her best friend was treating her like the sister she'd never had and all she could think about was Ragnarok.

"It's not just that… he just seems so distant lately… I think I did something wrong but he won't talk about it…"

"Men never talk, not even apparently when you've been physically attached to them for a majority of your life." Sighing Maka pulled a beret from her desk and clipped back a stray array of extra long locks. "But I'm sure it was nothing you did; you've been far too forgiving as it is."

"I'd forgive anything if he would come back" whimpering she swung her feet, tears were prickling at the edges of her eyes. "I miss him so much…"

Maka wrapped her arms around her thin shoulders, gently rocking her back and forth, "Poor thing, you've got it bad, don't you?"

All she responded with was a pathetic nod.

"Don't worry; you two have been together for so long, something like this won't break you up." She hopped off the bed and gestured towards her friend dramatically, "Besides, he won't be able to resist you in this dress."

That brought a shy smile out, "I-It's nice but it's still on me so…"

"Don't put yourself down!" taking her by the hands she pulled her to her feet, "You look beautiful, he won't be able to take his eyes off you.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The room was the most elegant he had ever seen. Pillars, silk curtains, lavish paintings and banners, all that crap. People so weird, what could they do with all this junk? It was a room, it didn't matter what it looked like.

"Hey." Soul nodded his head when Ragnarok came in.

"Hey." Was all he responded with, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall.

They really didn't need to say much, boys were so simple. The taller male shifted with a growl, his large muscled body had been shoved into a clean pressed dress shirt and tie, he felt like he was suffocating slowly. Why did he have to be all dressed up? Chrona was lucky he came, she downright OWED him for wearing this get up.

Then again he hadn't been treating her right all week and the guilt was driving him crazy, he'd never had guilt before this stupid form, it was such an annoying, useless and painful emotion. As much as he hated it, that didn't stop the shot that went through his chest when she had asked him why he was so distant… he didn't even know what to say to her… he wasn't about to tell anyone, not even her, that he could be afraid…

"R-Ragnarok…"

He turned, ready to chew her out but as soon as he saw her, his mouth felt suddenly dry.

She was wearing a dress he had never seen. It was black and reached down to her ankles as usual but the top was crossed with a white X that tied up behind her neck and back in small white bows. He'd never seen her shoulders or arms exposed, at least not in public, in the light. Her skin was so pale, it was almost like milk. White ribbons were tied around her wrists as well as a small one in her hair. She didn't look scrawny like she usually did, or like some sad kicked puppy, she looked… she looked so grown up. When did her body start looking like Medusa's?

"W-wh… what are you wearing?"

The fact that his eyes were so seriously locked on her brought a deep hot pink to her cheeks and her eyes lingered on the floor. "I-It's a dress…"

"I can see that… How can you let people see you like that?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Look at you! Everyone can see your arms and practically half your back!"

"I-I…" she pressed a hand to her mouth in nervous habit, "…I thought I looked nice."

"You look like a whore!"

"HEY!" Maka stepped up beside her friend, "How can you say something like that! She looks great and all you can do is insult her?!"

"M-Maka, I'll handle this alright? He's my partner."

The technician blinked, surprised at her initiative. "Alright, if you feel that's best." Taking hold of her partner's hand they headed towards the rest of the crowd, leaving the two alone in the corner.

They watched them go in silence, when they were finally out of ear shot he turned to her, ready to yell, growl, do anything but he found her hair hanging in front of her eyes, hiding her expression and that made him hesitate.

Apparently that was his downfall, and the hissing voice, disturbingly similar to a certain witch hammered the nail on the coffin.

"What the hell did I do to you?"

The shock of her sudden change of voice muted any response he could think of. She didn't like that. "Well?!" he couldn't remember her ever yelling at her in such a hateful tone, but when she met his eyes here were shining with tears. "I've put up with your crap and asked so little of you, you avoid me for a week and then call me a whore! What's your problem?!"

He hesitated, trying to search for a comeback but he couldn't think of any. "W-w…what's your problem?"

"No, I have no problem, you're the one who has been ignoring me and screwing with me for this past week! Now you either tell me what's wrong or I'm going to take your comments to heart and leave you! Good luck finding someone else who will actually put up with you crap!"

He physically flinched at the threatening hiss of her voice, but he still couldn't admit what should be buried in the back of his head. "I don't wanna…"

"Ragnarok!"

"Look, I can't tell you, alright? I just can't so stop yelling at me."

"I'm your partner…" she sniffed softly, "… you should be able to tell me anything… we've known each other our whole lives…"

"Well I can't… there are just some things in life you have to accept."

Her gaze fell on the ground and they were quiet again, it was a painful silence that tore at his chest in a way nothing had ever done before. It made him consider blurting out everything, just to end it.

And he probably would have if a familiar and hated voice made them both turn. Kid was standing behind Chrona, dressed in a casual black suit, he didn't pay Ragnarok much mind, his eyes were centered entirely on Chrona.

"I see you made it, I'm so glad." Giving a small bow he took her hand in his, unlike Ragnarok's who's hand engulfed her own, Kid's were almost the same size… and his nails seemed manicured. "You look absolutely lovely Chrona. That dress becomes you."

Despite the fact that her weapon was fuming she blushed and smiled sheepishly "Um… th…thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm telling the truth, I wish I could see you like this more often." He still hadn't let go of her hand, Ragnarok glared that one spot, as if trying to make his hand burst into flames. "If you're date here wouldn't mind," he looked up at the offender, his eyes, though annoyed, were polite. "I would be honored if I could steal a dance."

Ragnarok opened his mouth to speak but Chrona beat him to it. "He's not my date and I would love to dance."

"Wonderful." He began to lead her away but her partner gripped her arm,

"You are not going to dance with this perv." He hissed in her ear, which was mixed with the grinding of his teeth.

She just yanked her arm free and gave a bitter glare that frightened even him. "There are just some things in life you have to accept."

With that she left him in the empty corner of the room, speechless.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And step, and step, see, I knew you'd be a fast learner. You always had wonderful foot work in battle."

Chrona nodded, though her eyes were on her feet, not so much as to keep tract of her steps, but more of a shy reaction. She didn't really know anything about dancing so he had to give her a quick lesson. She didn't know it required so much touching.

"This is the box step, a dance in the shape of a perfect square made by two people, its-"

"Perfectly symmetrical." She giggled, "… thank you, no one's ever asked me to dance or anything…."

"I wanted to as soon as you walked into the room, I assumed you were here with your partner, but you looked like you were about to cry." He gave her a look of concern, "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

She was so taken aback by the fact that people were actually worried about her it took her a while to answer. "N-no… something's wrong and he won't talk to me about it. He's so stubborn he rather fight then… it just hurts that we've been together so long and he doesn't trust me."

"He does seem rather barbaric at times, but I think he cares about you deeply."

Tilting her head she blinked curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"He's been staring at me like he wants to kill me since I took you out on the dance floor."

She was about to turn her head to look but he spoke before she could. "Don't give him the satisfaction of looking, here." Taking her by the hand he twirled her. As she spun she caught his gaze and took him by surprise, after which he quickly took to glaring at the wall with a huff and a slight crimson to his cheeks. As she was straightened back in the shinigami's arms she chuckled under her breath.

"See? Even after a fight he's worried about you."

"I guess… and I know he has his own way of showing it but…"

"I suppose his specific form of affection can run on ones nerves. It is a good thing that you stood up to him."

"Even if it made him anger?

"Chrona, everyone here cares about you and your happiness, and we've all noticed that you've never been happier then you have been with Ragnarok lately. We don't want you to get hurt, but there is always that risk. As long as you stand up for yourself we'll be behind you."

The technician smiled, a warm feeling resonating in her chest, "Thank you Kid-kun… that means a lot to me…"

"Well you mean a lot to us." He returned her smile and leaned up to place a small kiss on her cheek.

It was at that moment she was suddenly torn away from the young shinigami and practically hoisted up into the air by just her wrist before being set down almost violent, the grip so tight it was painful. She didn't need to look up to figure out who it was.

"Is THIS why you dressed like that!? You just want all the other boys to look at you to piss me off?! Well I hope you're happy you little bitch! Fine! If you want to run off with this shrimp then just do it! I'm not going to be there to protect you from what this perv is going to do!"

She shook her arm free with grunt, meeting his furious eyes with her own raging anger. He hesitated for a moment at the very look. "I told you, I got this dress for you, I liked it because the white X reminded me of you, I wanted YOU to perhaps complement me, anything but an insult for ONCE!"

He still wasn't used to her fighting back and it shook him, "W-well, do you have to look so fucking beautiful where everyone can see you? You can't just do it when we're alone? Everyone's is looking at you!"

"I don't care if anyone is looking at me; I only care if you are, because I'm only looking at you."

"I don't believe that! Otherwise you wouldn't be dancing with stripe boy here!"

"No, it's true." Kid objected on behalf of his friend, "All she could talk about was how much she was worried about you."

"No one asked you, shrimp."

Turning away from him Chrona crossed her arms and huffed. "Never mind, if you don't want to talk to me, I don't want to talk to you"

Ragnarok growled in the back of his throat, "Come on, don't be difficult."

She didn't respond, she refused to even look at him.

"Fine, you want to know what's wrong? You wanna know so badly? I think I'm in love with you bitch, alright? Are you happy now?!"

That got her attention, in fact, since he was to the point of yelling it caught the attention of the entire room. Chrona, even with her aversion to the watchful eyes all around her, didn't seem to notice.

"R….Really?"

"Did I stutter?!"

A hand was clamped over her mouth and tears were shining at the corners of her eyes, as they fell silently down her cheeks a sound that seemed a strange mix of a laugh and a sob choked from her throat.

"Wait!" Kid objected, even though he didn't feel right about interrupting the privet situation, "How can you say something like that after what you have put this poor girl through all week? She's been miserable."

"Get the fuck out of here, pervert!" he barked.

"If you give her an explanation I will leave, though I suggest you do so instead. Speaking outside will spare Chrona the stares."

"Fine!" Grabbing her wrist he stormed out, leaving all of her friends to look on smugly as he slammed the door.

They were outside the Shinigami house hold, the silence of the night in stark contrast to the noise inside. Chrona watched her partner pacing back and forth in the smiling moonlight, searching for what he wanted to say. She felt like she couldn't move, she should have been happy he had admitted such a thing, and part of her was, but Kid had made a good point she couldn't ignore.

"…Ragnarok? If you really did love me… why have you be been acting so weird lately."

He let out an angry sigh, though the pacing and his display earlier seemed to have dissipated his fury a bit. "… If I tell you… you don't speak this to anyone, alright? I'll kill you, I swear."

She nodded, still feelings somewhat numb and in shock.

His gaze trailed across the ground, to the sky and back again. "… I was… afraid…"

Chrona blinked, "Afraid… of what? …Of me?"

"Not of you, you idiot…" groaning he put hand to his for head, "What you're doing to me… I could deal with it at first but now… And it shouldn't be like this, I should be doing things to YOU and… I don't know how to deal with not being in charge just like you suck at it and…it's just too freaking weird…"

The poorly worded explanation made her smile; she'd never seen him unable to speak without just replacing everything with curses. Shifting softly over the stones of the entranceway she latched on to his sleeve. "This is all strange to me to but… I think you're supposed to… It comes with everything else we do."

Grunting he looked away from her. "We can't just make out without all these stupid FEEELINGS getting in the way? I hate feelings… it gives you way too much control. I'm the one who's supposed to be in charge here."

She looked down at the ground for a moment, "… you hate feelings… but you care about me don't you?"

Glancing over he huffed and quickly turned back away, hands shoved down in his pockets and a deep crimson to his face, "Yeah… whatever…"

Grinning sheepishly up at him she caught his attention. "That's all I want…"

His expression was dull as the idea was rolled around in his head before he finally smiled. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling it slightly before pushing his fist onto it, hard. "You're so simple minded."

Ironically such an action didn't bring the reaction he expected. Chrona choked a small sob before she clung tightly to his arm. "What the hell is wrong now?"

"I-I've missed you…" she sniffed softly.

Watching her shudder slightly on his arm he smiled to himself before hoisting her up by her back and legs, leaving her pressed against his chest, bridal style. He chuckled at the pink flooded her cheeks, halting her sobs and leading her curious gaze up to his.

"You're such a cry baby."

She pretended to pout but he could see her fighting a smile. "Don't be mean to me at a time like this."

"I thought you said you missed me."

"And I thought you said you loved me…"

"It's tough love." He answered with a smirk. Leaning down he pressed their foreheads together, she felt a gentle tingling when their souls resonated, and it was that moment she knew all their fighting over the past week was far behind them. She sighed and smiled to herself, pressing back.

"…I love you too Ragnarok." The whispered words could only be heard between them, as they were only for his ears. His grip on her tightened around her.

"Then Chrona…" a high pitched whine came to his voice, "Can we go home noooow?"

She giggled, swinging the legs he was holding, "Yes, you're torture is over for the night."

He let out a tired groan, "Finally!" He took off in a run back to the campus; she clung to him tightly with a squeal. The moon above chuckled to himself, he wondered if the two youths knew what would come with the late hours of the night when two hearts were connected in such a way.

It would defiantly be a new experience.


	6. How to deal with wait WHAT?

Chrona x Ragnarok 6

--

FINALLY!! Uge, I know the people who read this are probably super pissed at me, but u see I started collage just as I started this chapter ; and it just became easier to write shorter fics. Plus naught bits always take me a long time, they're pretty hard to write and because I made Chrona a girl, it was even harder since all my former scenes had been YOAI (damn her and her cute butt that has pulled me astray) but its finally up.

Also, if those who like this want, I've been thinking about a sequal, either still at this age or when they're all grown up with a son, you decide. Enjoy thanks to Chrona who edited this for me

--

Somewhere between the entrance of Shibusen and its seemingly endless hallways down to the guest rooms, the toll of being apart for so long became too much to bare. By the time Ragnarok kicked open her door way their mouths had been locked for some time. She wasn't even aware of where exactly they were until she felt herself suddenly fall from his embrace. A spark of panic ran down her spin for a second before she felt herself bounce on her bed. She looked up curiously but he soon climbed over her, standing on all fours, in the dim light he looked almost like a towering wolf, the sight causing her to cringe but large hands held her close and made her look up. Two piercing silver eyes cut though her timid soul and looked at no one but her; it sent a shiver down her body.

"R-Ragnarok…" her weak hands clung to his arms, grip shaking with a mixture of soft sobs from the joy of having him back and the fear of not knowing what was going to happen between them. "W… what are you-"

"Shut up." he didn't let her finish her sentence, looking over every inch of her, which, even though it was him, made her feel uneasy. It wasn't until he spoke that she felt tension in her body fade. "I didn't get to get a good look at you at the party…"

"…because you were so quick to get angry."

"Shut up." He warned again, his tone more annoyed than serious, "It's not my fault you chose to dress like this in public." Pressing a finger to her cheek, a bit more roughly then she would have liked, he smiled down at her in a way that she could have almost sworn was loving. "From now on you can only look this beautiful when we're alone… they don't appreciate you anyway, not like me…"

With a sheepish smile she nodded, deciding to take it as a compliment. "I like the way you look too… you're very handsome when you clean yourself up."

A long winded groan told her he didn't feel the same, tugging at his tie, "Are you kidding me, in this monkey suit? I can't stand it. Freaken-" his voice halted when thin arms reached around his neck, easily removing the offending piece of clothing and slipping it away. When her hands cupped around his neck, hanging loosely, he heard a soft whimper and found something he hadn't seen before in her face, a look of needing.

He couldn't help but smirk, "You don't want to talk do you?"

She returned it, though her's was much more hesitant, "…shut up."

All he responded with was to lean down and press his lips to hers, pushing her down into the sheets, and trapping her under him so that she could never get away; not that she would ever want to. Chrona gave a soft purr of affection, clinging to his shoulders and locking their mouths. The fear of loss was almost palpable between them, in their tight hold and soft noises of need and want. Their tongues met in a wet dance before he pushed inside her mouth, though he was much less forceful then he usually was, and he didn't need to be. She sucked and nibbled eagerly at the appendage, holding him all the tighter.

Ragnarok chuckled into their embrace, entertained with her rare eagerness and nibbled at her lip. His hands slid behind her, lifting her fragile form into the air and began untie the white bow that held her dress around her neck.

Chrona squirmed uncomfortably, whining through their kiss. He released her lips but before she could even utter her complaint he pulled away the ribbon and sank his teeth into her exposed neck. The girl let out a cry but arched slightly into the advance, fingers digging into his back.

But as he began to pull the dress down further she found her lost voice. "N-no!"

The much larger male growled into her skin, glaring up at her. "What? I'm being real freaken' gentle here, what the hell is wrong now?"

She gave a small whimper, holding the black and white fabric so she couldn't be exposed. "I… I… don't want…"

"You don't want me to see you naked, is that it?"

A deep crimson flooded her cheeks, almost making her sheepish nod unneeded.

"Well too bad," he tugged at the bottom of her dress, making her squirm and pull back harder, "I want to see you, so stop struggling."

"No!" she squeaked, louder than before, "I-I don't want you making fun of that!"

"Making fun of what damn it?"

"M-me… nude… I-I don't want you to make fun of the way I look."

The statement brought a serious, stern expression to his face, the stare he gave her made her cringe, but when he spoke his words took her by surprise.

"I know I'm a bastard but I meant it when I told you I loved you, alright… I know you're sensitive, stupid… I wouldn't pick at you at a time like this," another tug to her dress emphasized his point. "Besides, why would I make fun of something I want?"

After a few moments of hesitation she finally released her grip on the top of her dress and clenched her eyes shut, as if waiting to be hit. Ragnarok sighed, he knew beforehand that she was going to be difficult but this was going to take a while. Leaning down he nuzzled where her cheek met her ear, both trying to calm her down and enjoying how soft her skin was. Her body relaxed to the affection but still shivered as she felt his hand, the top of her dress in his fingers, trailing down her chest, the loose ribbon just barely grazing her skin... Lying there in her underwear she shivered at the sudden rush of cold. No matter what he told her she still cringed, waiting for his insults, or maybe just mocking laughter, but none came. She knew he was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her body, but she didn't hear anything.

Finding the courage she opened her eyes and found his own just staring at her, color lingering in his cheeks and mouth slightly open, until he caught her gaze and quickly huffed and looked away. She could only blink dumbly.

"W-what is it?"

"Nothing, alright… I was just expecting… something like when you were little. When the hell did you grow up anyway?"

A smile tugged shyly at her lip, Ragnarok was almost cute when he was embarrassed, it completely distracted her from her own shyness. "I-I guess when you did?" With a hesitant hand she reached out and tugged on his shirt, giving him a whine of need and cold. He understood completely ignoring the buttons and simply tearing them out and throwing the fabric to the floor. As he stood over her on all fours she ran a hand over the white, X shaped scar that crossed over his heart, but didn't spare a thought for their past. It didn't matter. All that mattered was he was here now… with her. When he leaned down to embrace her, the new sensation of skin on skin made them both 

shudder and she wasn't cold any more.

"Ragnarok…" she murmured, unable to find any other words in her spinning thoughts, a small growl of responds sufficed for "shut up" from her companion. His mouth traveled down with a series nips down from her neck until he rested his face on the flat plane of her chest between the slight rises on either size. Looking up he met her eyes for a moment before she felt his large hands ran slowly up her thin waste and stomach, causing her to shiver, putting her head back in a shuddered moan. She could feel him smiling into his skin, despite the fact that he was always telling her to shut up he seemed to rather enjoy her noises. Her thoughts must have distracted her as she didn't realize what he was doing until she felt his mouth on the low rise of her breasts.

Ragnarok's grin only widened at the breathless gasp that escaped her mouth and the slight arch in her back. It seemed that she was far more sensitive to pleasure than abuse, and he was more than happy to explore how much more. Chrona made a high pitched squeak when his tongue met her pink nipples. He almost chuckled as he took it between his teeth, tugging at it. She squirmed with each movement he made, whining and moaning and digging her fingers into the back of his neck. All of it just made his hands want to explore further, trailing down her flat stomach. The affection made her give off a small shaking moan that sounded almost like a kitten's purr, he couldn't help but laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" she whined, shifting and squirming under him indignantly. This was not a time she wanted him laughing at her.

He made no attempt to halt his laughter but he did apologize. "Ah, I'm sorry, idiot. I didn't know you were so sensitive. You're making so much noise when you're usually so quiet; it's funny."

Though the explanation wasn't as bad as she expected, it still didn't change her pouting face. Ragnarok just smiled, rubbing his thumb low on her thigh, making her twitch and giggle. Tracing small circles on her stomach she relaxed, too distracted to be angry with him. Though her eyes were closed, concentrating on every movement he made, he was oddly fascinated with her reactions. It was odd, he was the one touching her but the way she was responding was making him the excited one, he'd never felt anything like that before. Every time his fingers ventured to where lower, tracing just above where her skin dipped into the line of her underwear, her breath hitched and her grip on his back tightened. When he finally hooked a finger on the last bit of fabric on her body he heard a small whine of objection and looked back up.

"W-what now?" he tried to sound angry but at the moment he was really too on edge and excited to be anything but worried.

Chrona fidgeted. She didn't look afraid, or hurt (he still had to try hard to not harm her, he was so much bigger and heavier). She just seemed nervous, unsure of something. "R… Ragnarok?... Do… you know what you're supposed to… do?"

He blinked blankly, "… Do what?"

"W-what we're doing right now." She looked back and forth between them and blushed. "O-or going to do… "  
Scratching the side of his head he looked away, the last thing he wanted was for her to refuse him but to be honest…

"No… not really… I'm not even sure what this is… much less what I'm supposed to do."

The hesitance in his voice only added to the worry in her face. "W-what? B-but I thought… what have you been doing then?"

He responded with a shrug. "I don't know… whatever felt good?" He let off an annoyed growl when she shoved his arms but she was far too frustrated to care.

"Ragnarok! How could you do stuff like this without even knowing what you're doing!"  
"Don't get mad at me! You know as little as I do and you wanted this too!"

"I-I…" crimson flooded her face and she looked away in shame, "I missed you… I would have done almost anything if it meant we could be close again…"

He had to admit, that was kind of cute. Any anger he felt before faded away, as it always did when she acted so loyal. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers for a moment, savoring her taste before he pulled away. Her eyes looked questioningly into his own.

"Ragnarok…?"

His smile was odd but reassuring, "Do you remember what I told you, when all this started?"

She found herself smiling at well at the memory, "That if I like us being close… I should just shut up and enjoy it?"

"And this is why I love you, my obedient little moron."

Chrona whined but he tickled her side again and turned the reaction into a broken giggle, which faded into a moan when he sank his teeth into her neck, nibbling and leaving small marks in her otherwise milk white skin. It all distracted her while his hand slipped further and further down her stomach but then he felt a hand fidgeting with the clasp on his pants. He looked down at his partner in slight shock that she would be so bold. At his gaze she cringed, face red with embarrassment and stopped cold. Chuckling to himself he unfastened the fabric she had been having trouble with, which made her nervousness all the worse. She seemed to be attempting to burn a hole through the headboard with her stare. He tried not to laugh again, it made her so fussy.

"It's not going to bite you, Chrona." He teased affectionately, tugging just as playfully on the edge of her panties. Though her nervous fidgeting made it take longer but eventually he got her underwear down her legs. Almost immediately she buried her face in his shoulder, crossing her legs back and forth and gave a loud nervous whine, searching for support perhaps. It would have been sweet but by doing this her body pressed up against his own and the feeling of her hot flesh against his sent a shudder down his spine. A low pounding in his lower half told him that things needed to speed up. Clutching her to him their contact made his eagerness known and she let out a soft moan as it pressed against her. They hovered together, breathing in the shared heat between their nude bodies. There was air of hesitance but also great need.

He could have just done what he wanted but she was so frightened, he stayed his urges. "Chrona, are you-"  
A sudden tug around his neck was followed by the soft pressure of her lips on his, it was weird but the simple contact sent a spark down his spine. "I love you…" the words floated by his ears, barely audible... even in the quiet of the room.

That did it. Leaning down, he captured her mouth passionately, pressing her body down against the complaining mattress and shot his hand down her body, past the soft fuzz just between her legs and pushed his fingers inside her. Chrona broke the kiss, throwing her head back and letting out a cry. He buried his face in her neck, shuddering at the warm wetness that surrounded his digits as he tried to prepare her for what was coming. The squirming and calls she gave out fogged his head and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hold out. After a moment or two he pulled out, even though they didn't know exactly what to do. Chrona's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. They were both suppressed by such a reaction he had to hold back another chuckle at the rush of red that came to her face. Taking a deep breath he positioned himself over her smaller form, trying not to look nervous because she kept her own hesitant gaze on his own, looking for support.

With one movement he pushed himself inside her, immediately she cringed and gave a soft whine between broken pants. He attempted to slow down as he pushed further, giving her time to adjust but she still seemed uncomfortable.

"I-It hurts… Ragnarok…"

"J-just shut up for a second…" he commented, trying to get the situation under his thumb. Slowly pushing in and out he made his way further, trying to keep the hot feeling around such a sensitive organ from distracting him from the fact that this was for her enjoyment too. He took to nipping and kissing her neck, trying to distract her from the discomfort. She relaxed bit by bit, squeaking every once in a while when his teeth found a sensitive spot. The speed 

between them finally beginning to rise and as his thrusts grew deeper, her whimpers started to turn into soft moans while her grip around his neck tightened. He let out a low groan himself, even though he had been trying so hard to fight it.

"D-damn it…" he mumbled under his breath, Chrona still heard it.

"W-what?" she asked, an air of worry in her voice, wondering if she was perhaps hurting him now.

Growling, he pressed his face to where her neck met her shoulders. She could feel the heat radiating off his face and the wet pant in his breath pelting her skin. "Why… do you have to feel… so damn good…"

Before she could think of anything to respond he gave her a hard thrust, making her gasp and shudder in his arms. They continued as a rhythm began to develop, matching the hot, broken breaths. With her legs wrapped around his waist she began to push back with him, making him groan twice as loud as before and run his large hands up and down her. It left her a moaning, breathless mass. The bedsprings complained as the pace grew even more frantic, but it was drowned out by the animal like grunts that rose from the entanglement of sweaty limbs. The sensation was new and over stimulating for them both and they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Somewhere in the insensible rush of everything, Chrona let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she was sent over the edge, tightening herself around her partner; who in turn, grunted and growled like a wolf before joining her over the top. The smaller body shuddered almost violently at the unfamiliar feeling of hot liquid flowing through her body.

The sudden moment of confusion and pleasure around the room seemed strangely silent. Only the hoarse, tired breaths they shared between them. Chrona's fingers loosened their grip on his sweat slicked back as he hovered a few inches above her face. They both locked gazes, looking for something in the other's hazy eyes until they embraced, kissing each other passionately, unable to do it long as their tired lungs demanded air, and eventually just clung to each other like stunned, frightened children who had finally found their guardian. It was a few minutes before they even found the strength to speak.

"I love you." He mumbled, his face resting on her chest, almost like a thankful pet.

She stroked his wet hair, smiling at his rare affection. The warmth of their bodies fighting off the cold of the rest of the world and the smell of their encounter still lingering in the air. "I love you, too…I love you so much…"

It was another good while before he finally rolled off her, tired of holding himself up so he wouldn't crush her, but still held onto her arm so she flipped with him, resting on his chest. She giggled, resting happily on his muscles while they slowly drifted back to reality.

"Ragnarok…?"

He looked up at her curiously. "…Yes Chrona?"

She squirmed a little on top of him, as if unsure of what to say. "P… please don't leave me again…"

It was his turn to stroke the back of her neck, at which she leaned against his hand like a small animal given affection. "I promise."

That caught her attention, "… you've never promised me anything before."

"I've never had anything I cared about enough… now I have you."

Her little face became flooded with pink and she looked away with a shy laugh. "T-thank you…"

He chuckled, continuing his soft strokes, "My shy little rabbit… after all I can't leave you, that shinigami will come in and snatch you up."

She giggled, snuggling down into his chest and letting of a small sigh of relief. He could tell she was tired and reached down to pull the blanket to cover them up. Her ice blue eyes were shining up at him with more affection then they had ever had towards anyone and he felt rather proud of himself.

"Hey Chrona…"

"Hm?" she was already half asleep, that made him feel much more comfortable with saying what he wanted to, she probably wouldn't remember.

"Thanks… for putting up with all my crap so we could be like this."

"Okay…"

"And Chrona?"

She made a soft mumble.

"If anyone asked, I forced you to do this, alright?"Something that sounded like a giggle floated up from her before he heard her breath steady out, signaling she was lost to the world of sleep. He was feeling rather tired himself as he cradled her small, fragile body in his arms. He rested his face in her still-moist hair and allowed himself to drift off as well. The room was soon only filled with their even breathing and entwined heart beats as the moon watched through the window with an even larger smile then usual.


End file.
